U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,003 issued Mar. 23, 1971 and owned by the owner of this invention discloses a packaging machine for manipulating inwardly foldable flaps of a wrap around carrier which utilizes tucking studs mounted on an endless element for engaging inwardly foldable flaps, the machine being characterized by downwardly and inwardly inclined direction of travel of the tucking studs so as to effect proper inward folding of the carrier flaps. The carrier of this prior patent is of the square cornered type.